Are you afraid of movies?
by Kyuu09
Summary: AnCafe Kanonsan.. o que são essas coisas? Dvds...Isso eu sei mas...Você disse que tava entediado, certo? Eu também tava...


N/A: oh... claro que eles me pertecem... hahahah/mentiramasquemliga?

Presentezinho para a lindosamente fofosa Shiroyama Sah! Espero que você goste amore! xD

Are you afraid of movies?

Um ambiente escuro… Sem luz alguma exceto a do aparelho eletrônico também conhecido como televisão. Duas pessoas sentadas no sofá enroladas num cobertor prestando atenção no que estava sendo passado, a mais alta e morena estava assistindo o filme sem menor interesse, chegando até a bocejar em algumas partes, enquanto que a menor se encolhia e escondia o rosto com a almofada mais próxima.

-Não acredito que tem medo disso takuya... – comentou Kanon quando percebeu que o outro mais se escondia que assistia o filme

-M-mas... Isso é culpa sua Kanon-san! T-t-trazer esse tipo de filme...- se defendeu, escondendo o rosto de novo.

-Achei que você ia gostar... – respondeu Kanon dando de ombros e comendo mais pipocas.

_Horas antes..._

Hum… Tá fazendo o que agora taku-chan?

Eu? Só estou no tédio Kanon-san, por quê?

Então espera aí que já estou indo para a sua casa!

Anh? Como assi- Desligou... – takuya suspira e desliga o telefone.

Pouco tempo depois a campainha tocou e takuya foi atender, não se sentindo surpreso por ver Kanon na sua porta.

- Kanon-san.. o que são essas coisas?

- Dvds...

-Isso eu sei mas...

-Você disse que tava entediado, certo? Eu também tava... - explicou de modo sucinto, logo empurrando o dono da casa para dentro da sua própria casa.

_Voltando ao tempo do começo da estória..._

- Já disse que esse filme não tem nada de mais takuya...

-É porque não é você quem tem medo, tá? – responde takuya com cara assustada, os olhos com algumas lágrimas contidas, as mãos agarrando a almofada, e seus dentes mordendo sua boca com força, impedindo de gritar.

Kanon sente sua face corar com a visão, mas tenta ignorar isso e puxa takuya com um braço, forçando-o a apoiar sua cabeça em seu peito, mas ainda tendo seu braço passando pelos ombros de takuya, abraçando-o.

- Pronto! Não precisa ficar com essa cara, tá? – fala Kanon corado, sem olhar takuya que o encarava surpreso e depois soltou um sorriso doce, agradecendo o fato de ter algo para afastar melhor seus medos e se aconchega melhor perto de Kanon.

Kanon olha de canto para takuya, não conseguindo conter um sorriso alegre ao vê-lo um pouco aliviado e algumas vezes escondendo o rosto em seu peito, acabando por apertar seu braço, enquanto podia sentir Kanon acariciar suas costas tentando acalmá-lo, o que fez o menor soltar um suspiro inconscientemente.

-Né takuya...- takuya levanto o rosto e encara Kanon que começou a falar de repente, quase o fazendo levar um susto – Eu sei de um jeito melhor para você não ficar com medo de filmes de terror...

-Qual Kan-...? – takuya perde a fala quando sente a mão de Kanon em sua face, seus rostos se aproximando cada vez mais, logo os envolvendo em um selinho que depois se transformou em um beijo carinhoso somente se separando quando já estavam com a respiração ofegante.

- _Esse... takuya..._- responde Kanon num sussurro perigosamente perto da orelha de takuya, podendo sentir o outro estremecer em seus braços pela proximidade, tornando-o mais irresistível ainda aos olhos de Kanon que novamente o puxou para si, começando um outro beijo apaixonado.

Apenas apreciavam os carinhosos um no outro, de modo doce, apaixonado e romântico, não ligando mais para o filme, que, aliás, eles nem mesmo lembravam que ainda tava passando. E somente após certo tempo, Kanon decidiu dizer algo.

- Né.. takuya... Que tal mudarmos de filme para um que não seja de terror? – pôde ver o olhar incrédulo de takuya o encarado- quê foi?

-Kanon-san... Por quê você não perguntou isso antes?? – bufou takuya um pouco irritado.

- Hum... –Kanon fingiu pensar antes de responder na maior cara-de-pau – Porque você fica muito fofo quando está com medo... – respondeu dando de ombros.

- K-kanon-san... – takuya pôde sentir seu rosto esquentar e escondeu o mesmo no peito de Kanon até se acalmar um pouco e o olhar um pouco desconfiado – Por um acaso você sabia do meu medo de filmes de terror?

- Que você morre de medo, mas como é curioso não resiste e assiste? – viu takuya abrir a boca incrédulo, mas nenhum som saía – É meio difícil não saber disso quando você mesmo escreveu no nosso blog para os cafekkos e o resto do mundo lerem...

- Kanon-san! Como você é mau! – reclamou takuya batendo no braço de Kanon.

- Ah... Mas eu precisava de uma desculpa para poder fazer isso... – e começou a beijá-lo lentamente.

"É... Até que assistir filme de terror não é tão ruim assim" pensa takuya antes de levar as mão até a nuca de Kanon aprofundando o beijo.

-Fim-

N/A: reviews amores? ;3

Eu agradeceria se me mandassem... ainda mais agora que quem não tem conta no ffnet pode mandar também... xD finalmente aprendi aonde faz isso.. hueheuhehe!

E então... foi do seu gosto Sah? ;P

Jaa ne


End file.
